No Use
by spicehnoodles
Summary: AU. — She's just going to be wishing for a handsome shooting star that will never come.


**start.**

She's pathetic – just like the other girls drooling all over him.

Suigetsu sighs as he watches Karin spy on a private moment, grinning like a freakin' psychopath. She's watching a girl confess to the famous heartthrob _Uchiha Sasuke _and getting flat-out rejected bluntly.

The maniac snickers to herself. "She's crying," she proclaims smugly. "That's what she gets. The girl's an idiot. Can't she learn from the previous failed confessions done by other idiots?"

"Can't you?" Suigetsu remarks dully. "I mean, _you're _still obsessing over the dude."

She snorts. "So? At least I'm not _confessing_. I'm waiting until it's the right time – until all the desperate idiots confess and get rejected" – she snickers again – "and then Uchiha Sasuke will be _all mine_." Her voice makes most cringe in fear.

"What makes you think he'll accept _you_ if he doesn't accept the others? You're the same as them, you know."

"I am _not_! Those girls are whiny, desperate, fake, brainless, ugly _bitches_." A grimace is swallowing her face.

The male teen rolls his eyes, sharpening his blade with another one. "You're a bitch, too, _and _all of the above." And he quickly adds, "Oh, and _blind_. Your dorky glasses just aren't workin' for ya."

Karin sends him a hard glare towards his direction. "It makes me _wonder _why I'm even _friends _with you."

"We're not even friends, Karin – never have been." His tone is brusque and indifferent.

Anger flits across her face along with a dash of hurt. She huffs and stands up quickly. She brushes the dirt on her pleated skirt. She flips him off, spitting a very colorful word, and stalks off, mumbling more colorful words to herself along the way.

He smirks to himself and continues sharpening his blade.

He would've been friends with her _if _she isn't fawning all over _Uchiha Sasuke_. She's different than the other girls what with her weird fashion and personality. She's fairly smart, speaks her mind, and has a tendency to be extremely bi-polar. She can be sweet, but, in an instant, her words will be smothered with gooey sourness if you mess with her.

What separates her from a majority of the girls in their school is that she's independent and emotionally strong. She's not that sensitive, able to suck in the hurtful words and shoot them right back to the target. She has the strength of a weakling, but she has good aiming. She's flat-chested, but she has enough curves to show that she is, in fact, a female (_not enough for _him_, though_). She has the strangest haircut (_which was his fault during a bad move with his blades_), but her hair is the nicest color of red to him. And who the hell as mahogany eyes that could almost – _almost_ – pass for a shade of red? Yeah, uh_, no one_. No one he hasn't met _yet_, anyway.

No, he isn't _attracted _to her. Her infatuation towards _Uchiha Sasuke _and her personality to top sort of led him away from feeling such emotions for the crazy chick. It's not like he _wouldn't_ date her; it's because … well, he just doesn't feel anything like that for her.

Suigetsu puts the blade inside a case and shoves the case inside his pocket. He leans around the trunk he's lazing on and sees that _Uchiha Sasuke _is gone. The girl's just there, crying her heart out on the floor. Her hands are covering her face, and her body is trembling with sobs.

He glares at her icily.

She's pathetic.

They're _all _pathetic.

_Karin's _pathetic.

Seriously, they're all busy gushing and crying over _one freakin' guy _when there's billions of others out there. It's truly pathetic. Truly.

At first, when Suigetsu was new, he had thought that _Uchiha Sasuke _was a legend. He had good looks, awesome grades, elite athleticism. And because of all of those qualities, he had the hearts of every single girl in their school – and out beyond if they ever saw his face. Every time he passed by the hallway, lovestruck girls would immediately stop their mindless chattering and just drool and drool as he passed by.

And then it got super annoying.

Girls would hope for _Uchiha Sasuke _to run out of lead for his mechanical pencil, and he would ask one of them for lead. But when Suigetsu ran out of lead and _he'd _ask one of the girls, they would either _hmph _and turn away snottily or pretend they didn't have any.

Yeah, _pretend they didn't have any_. As if he didn't hear them squealing about "Oh! I hope _Sasuke-kun _asks me for a pencil! Or at least he'll run out of lead and ask _me _for some! O-M-G! Dear Kami, let this be the day _Sasuke-kun_ – !" and blah, blah, _blah_.

Suigetsu isn't jealous. No, he isn't. And if anyone _says _he is, they deserve to die – with millions of blades shoved down their throat.

But back to the point of all of this.

Suigetsu is actually trying to _protect _Karin from her irritating infatuation with the guy. As stated before, she's different from the others, and he just wants to save at least _one _girl from total heartbreak. He wants at least _one _girl to wake up, open their eyes, and see what they're _really _giggling about. He wants them to see who _Uchiha Sasuke _really is.

'Cause he isn't all what they seem.

He may have it all – looks, brains, skills – but he _isn't _what they would imagine.

Suigetsu _knows _what _Uchiha Sasuke _really is. The guy had a pretty messed up past, and who knows what he's thinking while he's doing something? He might be cursing everyone to hell while he's eating or plotting revenge over some poor sucker while he's taking a shit.

You never know.

But apparently _one _girl found out.

And her name's Haruno Sakura, that pinky head with a forehead you can stamp the word HUGE on and intelligence he sometimes he wishes he could have. Sometimes.

She used to be one of _Uchiha Sasuke's _biggest admirers and even had some kind of heated rivalry with her used-to-be best friend Yamanaka Ino, this blonde he doesn't really like because of how superficial and snobby she can be – even if she's kind of hot in a skinny way. Their crush towards the mysterious _Uchiha _caused their tight friendship to crash and burn, leaving many scars that wouldn't and couldn't heal.

So yeah, apparently she was paired up with _Uchiha _for a group project along with Uzumaki Naruto, another blonde, but he is cool with him. She was a bit discouraged for having to be grouped with the school's loudmouth (_besides _Ino_, that is_), but she didn't care. She had _Sasuke-kun_.

They had their ups and downs, and they eventually got to know each other pretty well, ultimately becoming close friends all of them.

Haruno Sakura developed stronger feelings for _Uchiha_.

One day, she sneakily confessed to him, because apparently Yamanaka was going to confess to him. And so Haruno wanted to do it _before her_ just to piss her off. She actually managed to find a spot where they could be alone _without Naruto_, and she did it – she confessed. She confessed her whole heart out to him.

His response wasn't surprising at all. At _all_.

Haruno was comforted by Naruto afterwards, and soon she saw _Uchiha _in a new light. She was still friends with him, but she didn't dare look at him in the same way. She was on the other side of the line, now seeing his true colors and how pathetic she was being. She tried to bring Yamanaka over with her, but she refused. But somehow, the two became friends that are rivals.

Don't ask him how he knows _all of this_. He just has good hearing.

Suigetsu thinks that she's the only girl who learned her lesson. Sure it had to take her to experience total emotional pain, but she coped. The others got rejected, but they are still hopeful as if _Sasuke-kun _would go on his knees and grovel for them to forgive him so they could live happily ever after. And really, it just makes them, those girls, look _even more _pathetic.

He's hoping and hoping discreetly that Karin wouldn't be like that, all _desperate_. At times, he wishes he could ask Haruno to talk her out of liking _Uchiha_. But he doesn't know Haruno, and Karin's as stubborn as a mule, so what good would that do?

If Karin ever confessed and get rejected, just what would Suigetsu do? _Karin_ would complain to the top of her lungs and curse at everything around her as if they did something bad to her. But if she implied that she wanted some sort of comfort from Suigetsu, what would he do?

Pretend she didn't exist.

After seeing _U__chiha Sasuke _reject, reject, and _reject _countless of times, one would think she would learn. The guy just isn't interested. He might want to live a single life and do what he wants _by himself_. Why can't she just see that?

She's pathetic.

She's pathetic and _stupid_.

Pathetically stupid.

But still – he hopes that she would clean her glasses and _finally_ see clearly.

**end.**

* * *

**|ღ - - -** I kind of like this couple. :3

But, uh, I think Karin can be stupid. Very stupid. Blind. At least she _"saw the light_,_"_ though, right?

Also, I see Suigetsu as the guy who's brutally honest and lets people learn their lesson however _easy_ or **hard** they want. He's a firm kind of guy and is smart. [n i likey dat berry mucho.] **- - -|**


End file.
